To Our Ladies
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a one shot connected to my Xmas and Valentine's story. What happens when Julia, Ruth and Nina all go into labor at the same time?


Here's a one shot connected to my Xmas and Valentine's fanfic! Enjoy!

…

(Hospital; May 1907)

The Inspector, William, George and Henry are all waiting in the waiting room.

"I still can't believe all your wives went into labor at the same time" said the Inspector

"well actually, sir, Ruth went into labor last night at our 11:15 pm" said Henry

"Julia went into labor at 2:30 am" said William

"and Nina she went into labor at 5:00, this morning" said George

"crikey, maybe all your children will even have the same birthdays and maybe the same gender"

"I highly doubt that, sir. I believe Julia is carrying a boy"

"how so?"

"she had different symptoms, than she did when she was pregnant with Mary."

"like what, sir?"

"well, George, Julia she craved for chocolate and pickles with Mary, but this time she craved for ice cream and cheese. Plus the way she was carrying the baby"

"oh, well Nina and Ruth both know their having a girl?"

"how Higgins?" asked the inspector

"they went to see Ruth psychic, sir"

"seriously a psychic? Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, if you ask me"

The men continue talking when George asked for the time and William got out his pocket watch. It was 11:00 am and still no word from the nurses.

They continue talking and the conversation went from their latest case to William latest invention on how to detect the gender of a child by its heartbeat, when a nurse came down the hall.

"a hello gentleman, which one of you is a Mr. Crabtree?"

"me" says George

"congratulations, you have a beautiful and healthy little girl"

"I have a daughter?"

"yes and you're wife is doing well. Will let you know when you can see both of them"

"thank, you"

The nurse nods and goes back into the room.

"congratulations, George" says William and give him a hug

"George, you're a father, congratulations" Henry said and hugged him

"that's great news, Crabtree" said Inspector and gave him a handshake

"what are you going to name her, George?" asked William

"Lydia Grace"

"Grace after, Emily?" asked Henry

"no, Grace after my mother"

The nurse comes back and George goes and meets his daughter. It was about 10 minutes later George brings her out for the men to see her.

"Henry, sirs, meet Lydia Grace Crabtree or Lydie were going to call her"

The men gaze at her and thought she looked like Nina, but had George's chin and forehead. They admired Lydie for a bit when the nurse came back out to the hall and took her for her first feeding.

The men kept going on about how beautiful Lydie was when another nurse came out to the hall.

"I am looking for a Mr. Higgins-Newsome"

"me"

"congratulations, your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

"I too have a daughter, I knew it. How's Ruthie?"

"she's doing great. Want to see them now?"

'uh, yes" Henry says with a smile and the nurse takes him to the room

5 minutes later Henry comes out with his daughter to show the men.

"George, sirs, let me introduced Rosie Alfreda Higgins-Newsome"

"she's beautiful, Henry and looks like Ruth, thank goodness"

"very funny, George but yes she does. I need to take her back now to Ruth, time for her first feeding"

Henry takes back Rosie to the room and comes back out to the men.

It was an hour later; William kept pacing back and forth, when he recognized Nurse Sullivan, running down the hall.

"detective, you're needed, it's urgent."

William worried "is Julia, ok?" he asked while walking with Nurse Sullivan.

"she's fine, but she won't push without you by her side, so if you could encourage her, that would be great"

"I'll do anything"

They enter into the room and William sees Julia in the hospital bed all sweaty and screaming for him. She took his hand and began pushing again until the baby came out.

It was a few minutes later and George noticed William come back down the hall with a smile.

"Murdoch, is everything alright?" asked the inspector

William smile "Mary is a big sister to a little sister"

"see told you, sir, congratulations" George said and gave him a hug

"thank you, George. They just asked for me because Julia wouldn't push unless I was there"

"they allowed that, crikey, must have been quite a sight?" said the inspector

'actually, sir it was quite beautiful"

"what are you going to name her, sir?"

"we named her Susannah Julia Murdoch"

"sounds beautiful, who does she look like sir?"

"she's a little Julia."

"may we see her?"

"Henry, rude" said George

"they will be bringing her out"

"that must be her, coming now" said the inspector looking down the hall

William turns around and sees Nurse Sullivan pushing the baby in a pram.

"yes, this is her" William says and reaches in and lifts her out of the pram and shows her off to the men.

"she is definitely a little doctor Ogden, Murdoch"

"oh, yes, same hair, same eyes, same features"

"detective, time to put her back in the pram, she needs a feeding"

William puts Susannah in the pram and gives her a kiss on the forehead. The nurses all inform the men that all their wives were going to have a nap so they could leave for a bit. The inspector suggested Hodge's bar and all the men agreed.

The men get to the bar and tell Hodge the good news and Hodge told them the first rounds were on him. All the men had a scotch, even William but just one, he then switched to Spruce beer.

William then decided to make a toast, "gentlemen lift up your glasses, and let's toast to our ladies."

"To Our Ladies" all the men said and clicked their glasses and all gulped down their drinks

The End


End file.
